


love bites

by kimaracretak



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eldritch Abomination Rey, F/M, Horror, Idiots in Love, Vore, consensual vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: Rey is hungry. Ben just wants to be loved.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39
Collections: Reylo Hidden Gems





	love bites

**Author's Note:**

> 100ish words of sensual vore, xposted months late per usual
> 
> ty @dany for the title

The thing that walks out of the mists is not Rey.

A different man might have thought it was. It had Rey's face, Rey's eyes, and the same jewellery that every HoloNet terminal in the galaxy had shown Rey in since the day she became Rey Organa. It was in every appearance the same scavenger girl Kylo had fallen in love with.

But it wasn't her. She'd swallowed his training, his family, even his name until nothing was left of the nearly-sated scavenger. It isn't her, but there is just enough of her left to approach him looking for her last meal.

Kylo can see the edges of her shape distorting as she draws closer. She bleeds out into the Force, too full up with the things she's consumed with her own love and need to contain them all. Her limbs are loose, her jaw, when she opens her mouth, is a gaping hole that seems to block out the whole of the world behind her.

Kylo thinks she has never been more beautiful, even as he curls further in on himself, heartbeat picking up with fear and - _eagerness_. Even now, he betrays himself with how much he wants her.

Rey crouches down next to him, smooths the hair back from his face so she can fix her eyes on his. Already he feels smothered by her - by everything she is in the Force enveloping the dim spark that's all he's been for years. "You waited," she says, and her voice is heavy with everything she's eaten; and, _yes_ , Kylo might have said, _what else did you expect_ , but his breath and thoughts are already slowing, sinking, practically _melting_ under her touch.

"Good boy," Rey says, but her jaw is already cracked open so wide Kylo can't see her lips move. She brushes her fingers lightly down his shaking arm until she grasps his hand, pulls him closer to her waiting mouth. He wonders if he'll be met with the sharp bone of her teeth and the slick muscle of her tongue, or if only the emptiness of the Force awaits him.

The grass and stones scrape against his skin as he goes slack in her grip, unwilling to fight the consumption and unable even if he had wanted to. He sees her eyes above him, for a moment - shining things, above the void of her mouth that neither the world nor the Force can contain, so bright they feel piercing. And then he's pulled even closer, and even that mimicry of humanity is gone from Rey's body as her damp tongue licks over his parted mouth.

He hopes that when she swallows him down it will be soft.

(It is.)


End file.
